Countdown
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Semua berawal dari pertemuan aneh itu, dan pada akhirnya konklusinya apa? #TAKABURC [by Akiyama Seira and Panda Dayo]


**Countdown**

 **Ace of Diamond © Terajima Yuji**

 **Shirakawa Katsuyuki/Kominato Ryousuke**

 **Dedikasi untuk #TAKABURC**

 _ **-Akiyama Seira as starter-**_

 _ **-Panda Dayo as finisher-**_

' _Semua berawal dari pertemuan aneh itu, dan pada akhirnya konklusinya apa?'_

 **Warning : OOC, Typo,** _ **etc**_

 **[7]**

Ryousuke sakit kepala melihat tumpukan _file_ tak tersentuh itu, sebagai polisi yang baik seharusnya ia sudah menyelesaikan semua _file_ itu, namun karena ia merasa bukanlah polisi yang baik ia enggan menyelesaikan semua _file_ tersebut. Tinggal tunggu saja ia dipanggil oleh Yuki Tetsuya selaku Kepala Polisi di cabang ini.

Makin hari makin banyak saja kasus yang terjadi, mulai dari pencurian biasa sampai pembunuhan. Ia lelah, sungguh, bekerja dua puluh empat jam _non-stop_ dan hari ini sudah menjadi hari keempat.

Ryousuke memutuskan untuk menenangkan pikirannya, pergi ke kafe yang biasa ia kunjungi, dan tentu saja masih mengenakan kemeja formalnya.

…

Begitu memasuki kafe, bel berbunyi, dan begitu banyak kegiatan yang terjadi–, ya kafe itu penuh. Hal yang lazim terjadi di saat jam makan siang seperti ini.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sudut kafe– tempat dimana ia biasa duduk, dan ternyata sudah ada orang yang menempatinya, ya karena memang dasarnya tak ada tempat lain, ia dengan tenang mendudukan dirinya disana.

Lelaki berambut merah marun yang tempatnya Ryousuke ikut duduki mentap tajam dirinya, "Oi. Oi–, jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau seperti ingin membunuhku saja," lalu Ryousuke spontan berkomentar.

"Diam. Dan jangan ganggu aku," lelaki berambut merah itu membalas ketus.

"Whoa– ketus sekali… Kau ini pembunuh ya? Tatapan matamu saja seperti itu," mulai lagi keluar ucapan pedas dari Ryousuke diiringi senyum tak bersalah tentu saja. Dan setelah itu dengan santainya ia memanggil seorang pelayan.

Lelaki itu bergidik pelan, "Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula kau siapa ikut campur begitu saja?" walaupun lelaki itu membalas sinis seperti itu, entah kenapa Ryousuke merasa ada aura pembunuh dari lelaki didepannya.

"Aku hanya polisi yang sedang kabur dari pekerjaannya, memangnya ada masalah dengan hal itu?" Ryousuke lalu beralih mengambil dompetnya, dan mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama dari sana.

Lelaki itu terbatuk pelan, "Hm… Kau ini polisi tetapi kabur dari pekerjaan? Sungguh tidak berguna," lalu berkata hal ini dengan santai.

"Kh―, kau sendiri memangnya siapa?" Ryousuke membalas dengan perempatan yang terlihat di sudut keningnya.

Lalu lelaki itu mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama dari dompetnya, "Hm, Shirakawa Katsuyuki? Detektif? Aku hampir tidak pernah mendengar nama itu disekitar sini…"

"Aku hanya mendapat tugas lapangan di sekitar sini. Tidak lebih." Shirakawa membalas, dan Ryousuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

 **[6]**

"Ryo- _san_ , kau dipanggil oleh Tetsu- _san_ ," panggilan dari Kuramochi membuat Ryousuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komputer.

"Hm? Tetsu? Tumben sekali…" Ryousuke bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa dipanggil oleh atasan sekaligus temannya tersebut.

…

Di dalam ruangan seorang Yuki Tetsuya kini sudah terkumpul beberapa orang. Kegiatan mengobservasinya tiba-tiba saja dihentikan oleh ucapan sang Kepala Polisi, "Semuanya kukumpulkan di sini bukan untuk maksud lain. Cabang kita mendapat misi baru."

"Tetsu– bagaimana dengan kerjaan kita yang lainnya? Bukankah masih banyak kasus yang belum terselesaikan?" protes diajukan secara halus oleh Ryousuke, sungguh hal yang jarang terjadi.

"Karena kali ini kita kedapatan misi penting, jadi anggota tim yang akan dibentuk dibebas tugaskan dan hanya fokus ke misi ini," simpel memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat seorang Kominato Ryousuke senang.

Lalu Jun Isashiki pun ikut bersuara, "Jadi kali ini tugas apa?"

"Minggu ini kita cukup direpotkan oleh berita kematian Chris Yuu Takigawa, dan kemarin malam lagi-lagi seorang pengusaha muda terbunuh yaitu Sanada Shunpei, dan kemungkinan besar kalau pelaku pembunuhannya sama." Tetsu berkata dengan tenang.

Jun tersenyum lebar, "Hoo– jadi kali ini kita disuruh untuk menyelidiki kematian mereka? Menarik!"

"Karena rincian dari misi ini belum keluar kalian bisa bubar, jika sudah ada, para anggota yang terpilih akan langsung dihubungi," kalimat itu mengakhiri pertemuan hari ini.

…

Ryousuke mengurut keningnya pelan, laptopnya menyala terang seperti hendak memakan dirinya, menunggu konfirmasi dari sang Kepala Polisi memang membosankan, sedangkan di depannya Shirakawa Katsuyuki hanya meminum _esspresso_ nya dengan tenang.

Entah sejak kapan, mereka berdua berakhir menjadi teman dekat.

 **[5]**

"Korban pertama terbunuh ketika sedang lembur di kantornya, kondisi fisiknya cukup mengenaskan, guratan memanjang di leher, dan tersemat setangkai Kosmos Hitam di jas kerjanya," lampiran foto mayat Chris terpampang di layar monitor.

"Sedangkan korban kedua terbunuh ketika hendak pulang, sebuah tusukan pas di jantungnya, lagi-lagi terdapat setangkai Kosmos Hitam di TKP." Tetsu mengakhiri penjelasannya tentang keadaan korban, dan para agen yang terlibat pun mulai mendiskusikan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Ryousuke mengernyitkan keningnya, mencoba berpikir logis. Ia kalut, pikirannya kini hanya dipenuhi oleh satu orang, Shirakawa Katsuyuki.

Lelaki itu terlalu misterius, jalan pikirannya tidak dapat ditebak. Pernah sekali lelaki itu pernah membantunya dalam menyelesaikan sebuah misi, dan semua analisanya tepat, layaknya dia yang melakukan kejahatan itu, namun karena Shirakawa seorang detektif, Ryousuke cukup mahfum.

Kosmos Hitam sangat identik dengan Shirakawa, ia selalu membawa setidaknya setangkai Kosmos Hitam kemana pun ia pergi. Belum lagi sebuah _knife combat_ yang selalu tersedia di saku jasnya.

" _Shirakawa-_ kun _apakah jangan-jangan kau…"_

 **[4]**

Di lorong yang sepi itu langkah kaki terdengar menggema, Shirakawa memejamkan matanya, tanpa perlu melihat pun ia sudah tau siapa yang mendatanginya.

Suara tawa memasuki gendang telinga, "Selamat atas kerja kerasnya~ Ini bayaranmu," amplop tebal mendarat mulus ke tangan Shirakawa, ia hanya diam tak berniat membalas.

"Kerjaanmu sangat bagus, buktinya lihat saja media yang geger akan kematian para eksekutif muda itu, belum lagi polisi kebingungan mencari jejakmu," lantunan tawa kembali terdengar, Shirakawa lalu perlahan membuka matanya.

"Tugasku sudah selesai 'kan? Sesuai perjanjian tak akan ada yang membocorkan semua hal yang telah kulakukan, kalau begitu aku pergi…" seiring selesainya perkataan, Shirakawa mulai menggerakan kakinya pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu dulu…" suara berat dari lawan bicaranya menginterupsi langkahnya, "Jika ada yang mengetahui perbuatan ini, langsung saja eksekusi di tempat, akan aku beri bonus tiga puluh persen untuk hal ini."

Shirakawa hanya tersenyum sinis, "Kau tidak punya rasa kasihan ya, Miyuki Kazuya…" lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

 **[4]**

Ponsel canggih Shirakawa bergetar, menandakan bahwasanya ada _e-mail_ masuk. Menyalakan ponselnya dengan lihai dan melihat nama Kominato Ryousuke terpampang jelas disana.

Subject _: Bertemu_

 _Hari ini bisakah kita bertemu di kafe biasa pukul 1 siang?_

Shirakawa mengernyitkan keningnya, tumben sekali lelaki ini mengajaknya bertemu, biasanya mereka hanya kebetulan bertemu di kafe itu, pikirnya

Lalu dengan lihai ia mengetikan balasan untuk Ryousuke,

Subject _: re: Bertemu_

 _Hm, tenang saja, aku juga ada niatan pergi kesana._

…

Ketika Shirakawa sampai di kafe, Ryousuke sudah hadir disana dengan pakaian semi-kasualnya, "Sudah lama menunggu?" pertanyaan langsung terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Hm, bisa lihat sendiri 'kan?" balasan sinis keluar dari bibir Ryousuke.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kalimat _to the point_ terlontar, raut wajah Ryousuke mengeras.

" _Nee_ Shirakawa- _kun_ , kau ini benar-benar detektif?" nada penuh pertanyaan tersirat disana, mata Shirakawa pun terbelalak.

"Huh, apa maksudmu? Kau punya kartu namaku 'kan?" bukan jawaban yang terlontar, tetapi malah pertanyaan kembali.

"Kalau begitu, aku ganti pertanyaannya. Kosmos Hitam yang sering kau bawa, itu untuk apa?"

"Untuk pajangan dirumahku," jawaban singkat terlontar.

"Sebanyak itu?"

"Ya..."

"Kalau _knife combat_ yang sering bergonta-ganti itu?"

"Hanya untuk koleksi, tidak lebih... Lagipula kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini, aneh sekali," raut wajah Shirakawa terlihat masam.

Senyum terpatri di wajah Ryousuke, "Kasus tentang kematian para eksekutif muda,… Kau yang melakukannya 'kan Shirakawa- _kun_ ," intonasi tajam terdengar mendalam, membuat bulir-bulir keringat di kening Shirakawa mengalir deras.

Shirakawa benar-benar bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

 **[3]**

Suasana pemakaman tampak ramai. Berbondong-bondong tamu yang hadir dan mengucapkan belasungkawa kepada yang telah ditinggalkan. Dari teman-teman semasa SMA hingga rekan kerja semuanya mengusahakan untuk hadir. Menatap sebuah foto seorang pemuda yang tersenyum.

"Kau pasti bisa melaluinya, Miyuki." Ucap Tetsu, salah satu temannya.

Miyuki hanya berbalik senyum, "Tetsu-san, terima kasih."

"Pasti berat untukmu kehilangan Sawa- maksudku, Eijun." Ia hampir salah menyebut nama.

"Kurasa begitu."

Miyuki harusnya tidak pernah mengijinkan Eijun keluar rumah malam itu. Tapi, apa yang terjadi, terjadilah. Ia tak bisa memutar waktu. Ia hanya dapat hidup menjalaninya.

 **[2]**

"Kau tidak mengerti, kacamata! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Haruo untuk kejutan ulang tahun onii-san! Chris-san dan Sanada-san kabarnya juga datang, lalu Yeung, terus err siapa lagi ya. Ah! Pokoknya aku tak boleh melewatkannya!" Eijun tetap ngotot untuk keluar sebelum tengah malam. Bukan hal aneh jika kenalan mereka dari kaum kasta elit mengingat Miyuki juga salah satu di antara mereka. Katanya Haruichi sudah menunggunya di restoran. Semua teman-temannya juga sudah membawa properti pesta ulang tahun.

"Kau ingin aku percaya pada pria ini?" Ia menunjuk Shirakawa Katsuyuki, tetangga mereka. Sementara yang ditunjuk hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku yakin dia punya aura yang kuat, huahahahaha." Tawa Eijun tak terelakkan.

Miyuki mendengus, terpaksa mengijinkan. Sayang, ia tak bisa ikut karena menumpuknya pekerjaan di meja.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kazuya!"

Dan Miyuki tak menyangka itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Eijun.

 **[1]**

Esoknya Eijun ditemukan mati mengenaskan. Tertabrak mobil, menurut pengakuan Shirakawa. Namun kasus ini tak diusut pihak kepolisian dan dianggap tabrak lari biasa

 **A/N** :

Seira-san maafkan akoe kenapa endingnya gini #sembahsujud# jujur aja ga biasa nulis crime #yha

ujung-ujungnya tetep kepikiran Eijun #KENAPA

 **[0]**

"Uangnya sudah kau terima, Shiroyama-san?"

Mengambil pekerjaan sampingan memang menguntungkan. Lihatlah nominal yang bertambah drastis di rekeningnya hanya dengan menghilangkan satu nyawa.

"Ya." Verifikasinya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Shiroyama-san."

Lalu suara monotonis panjang terdengar, pertanda panggilan telah diakhiri pihak seberang.

Ia menarik kartu kreditnya keluar dari mesin untuk disimpan kembali di dalam saku―

"Sama-sama, Kominato." Tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu siapa klien sebenarnya. Semoga saja kliennya juga tak tahu identitas aslinya.

― _dengan nama Shirakawa Katsuyuki._


End file.
